Cheesy Chazz Drabbles
by Sapphireluva
Summary: A set of Chazz and others people drabbles.mostly Atticus cus I like Playing him. I might changes these to fulllenth stories not sure. Please review.
1. Dance, Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh GX, if I did, there wouldn't be any thing embarrassing. I also don't own Fall Out Boy or any of their songs. BUT! If I did, then...a certain **_SOMEONE_** would belong to me and no one else!

A/N: A set of Drabbles I thought of one day/some days.

**Dance, Dance**

Chazz was listening to his new CD. He didn't like alternative rock. Heck! He didn't like rock, PERIOD! But ever since Chumly had let him hear his Fall Out Boy songs two weeks ago, Chazz was hooked! He even bought a Fall Out Boy CD. LIMITED EDITION! Oh, yeah! That's right! The Chazz new how to roll! Currently he was almost done listening to "Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" in the woods singing, **or at least _trying_**, to sing along with what was left of it. When Atticus popped out of nowhere!

"Hiya Chazz! What you doin' bro?" "Huh?"

Chazz paused his CD. It was currently on "Of All the Gin Joints in All the World" to look at Atticus smiling away a storm!

"Oh. Hey, Atticus. What's up?" "Just wanted to have a little chat with my bestest bro!"

He smiled. _AGAIN_

"Oh. The Chazz is currently listening to my new CD." "Alright man! Takin' it easy! That's what u deserve!"

_AGAIN_ with the smiling! Doesn't that guy EVER get tired of smiling!

"Mind if I join you?" "Huh? Well it's rock, I don't know if you'll like it or not." "I don't mind as long as their not yelling and screaming. I hate that kind of music!"

Atticus sat down next to Chazz near a big rock. Then Chazz pressed play. And Chazz started singing.

_**You only hold me up like this**_

'_**Cause you don't know who I really am**_

_**sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you**_

_**We're making out inside crashed cars **_

Atticus was listening all the time and was currently amazed! He had no idea Chazz could sing! Let alone sing perfectly! Chazz paused the CD again to make sure Atticus was still there. When he looked,

"DUDE! I had no idea you could sing like that! You totally blew me away there, man!" "Um...thanks?" "Dude, you should sing for, like, that talent show thing that's comin' up soon, man!" "Um...I don't know." "Well think about it! Let's hear more of that rock stuff! What's the name of this band?" "Fall Out Boy." "Alright, Chazz! Play another one of Fall Out Boy's songs!"

Chazz did so, and when "Dance, Dance" came on he saw something that he **_NEVER _**thought he'd see! Atticus had gotten up and started DANCING to the song!

"..."

When the song finished, Chazz turned off his CD player and Atticus was currently looking at him like he as if he had a booger on his nose! (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else!)

"Dude! what happened?" "I saw you dancing. That's what happened." "Sorry bout that man! I just got real into it, ya know?"

Chazz stood up so that he was currently looking Atticus strait in the eyes.

"You looked cute when you were dancing. I was surprised." Atticus smiled and Chazz blushed at what he currently had said. "And you looked hot when you were singing your heart out."

Okay. Now as soon as Chazz had heard that, he was blushing up a storm! Currently he was redder than the reddest tomato! That's when Atticus did something that made Chazz's widen to the size of tennis balls! Atticus had leaned in and kissed Chazz, and Chazz was currently kissing back.

They had just shared they first kiss. And somehow, the CD player had currently started to play The Patrick Stump remix of "Sugar, We're Goin Down". And no one had touched it. And both Chazz and Atticus hadn't seemed to notice or cared.


	2. This Is A Song For The Lonely

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or any Cher songs. BUT! I do think she rocks! I am gonna use some lyrics only to set the mood. so don't sue! or anything like that!

This is dedicated to CheeseyWonder221! I got a Cheese Award! I know that the title says 'Chazz Drabbles' But I just didn't want to go through all that trouble of putting a new on up. Plus! This is the second chapter! So Thank You ChesseyWonder221!

A/N: Today's word is...listen! Or listening! Or listened!

**(This Is A) Song For The Lonely**

Alexis stood near the lighthouse watching the soon-to-be sunrise. The sun was starting to rise, and you could see the sunrays. She looked up a bit and sighed. Jaden was a few feet behind her. He loved her, he knew. She loved him, she knew. BUT! What they didn't know was that the other felt the same way. Alexis was listening to "(This Is A) Song For The Lonely" by Cher. It just seemed to complete the atmosphere.

_**This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you**_

was the part that she was listening to right now. A single tear ran down her cheek looking at the beautiful sunrise.

"Jaden..."

Jaden was looking at his beauty, and listening to her music. Yes, it was that loud that you could hear it from a good distance.

'_**Alexis, I love you. It's time that you knew'**_

Jaden walked closer to Alexis, the way the sunrays hit her mad he look angelic. Alexis paused her iPod nano and sighed. She listened for some time. That's when she heard footsteps. She looked where she heard them, and saw Jaden.

"J-Jaden! W-what are you doing here? I didn't hear you." **_'Jaden, it's time you knew. Time you knew that I don't love Zane, but you.'_**

"Alexis, there's something I need to tell you. Please just hear me out till I'm done, okay?"

She nodded. He took a deep breath and started.

"Alexis for the longest time I've felt this strange feeling whenever I see you. I now know what that felling was." He looked at her to see if she was listening and she was so he then decided to continue. "Alexis, I love you. I want you to know that, and that I'll always be by your side."

Alexis was listening very carefully. Then for no reason whatsoever, she stared to cry. Jaden ran to her before she could fall, and embraced her. She cried on his shoulder for a short while. Then, when she calmed down, she began to speak. And just as she had done earlier, Jaden listened very carefully.

"Jaden, I love you too. I dreamt of this for so long, but it never seemed that it would come true. And it broke my heart to think that you only thought of me as 'just a friend'" "Alexis."

And with that being said he kissed her. And she kissed back. And somehow the music started to play again, and neither one them had touched it. And for the first time since he had been to Duel Academy, Jaden, a strong man/boy, cried.

Off in a distance, there was big brother Atticus Rhodes and his lover Chazz Princeton, looking down at the new couple.

"I think they heard my prayer." "For your sister and that Slifer Slacker to end up together?" "No. Just that she wouldn't let him _bleed_, from rejection."

With that said, they walked off. Leaving the new couple, some alone time.


	3. Sophomore slump or Comeback Come dead

**Disclaimer**: I don't own yugioh GX, or any Fall Out Boy songs or song titles. So DON'T SUE! OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

**Sophomore slump or Comeback (Come dead) of the Year**

**Part 1 **

**Suicide**

_**News head lines**_

**_Today, Chazz Princeton was found, in his bedroom, on his bed: DEAD._**

_**Source of death: Suicide.**_

_**Left on a desk near the corpse was a note. Authorities have not aloud us to say what is written on the note.**_

_**We will continue to update you on this story when we get further information.**_


	4. SsoC part 2 the letter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own yugioh GX, or any Fall Out Boy songs or song titles. So DON'T SUE! OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!

**Sophomore slump or Comeback (Come dead) of the Year**

**Part 2 **

_**The Letter**_

_**Dear Beloved Atticus,**_

_**I had too much pressure on me, the pressure to beat Jaden, to be the best, to be with you, to get back into Obelisk Blue, to prove myself to my brothers, and to everyone else. **_

**_I had tired to kill myself man a times before, and had not succeeded. I hadn't tried in months, but last week, when we had that fight, I lost it. BAD. Even though we had made up yesterday, I still felt as though my life had no more meaning. _**

**_Now, I'm not sayin' that the sex was bad or anything, in fact, that had been the best sex I had with you. And I mean we had a lot, a lot, a lot, of sex before and I mean A LOT of sex, but that had been the best of the best._**

_**Anyway, by the time you find this letter and read it, it means I'm dead. Don't completely-scratch that- don't blame yourself, period; it was just time that I left the Academy for good. **_

_**Forever yours, your **_

_**Chazz, Marcus, Princeton.**_


	5. Atticus writes a story

**When Atticus writes a story **

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not own yugioh GX and/or D.N.Angel. I got this idea after reading one of _Krad_'s fics.

**WARNING: YAOI (boyXboy) and LOST'S OF USING (_So)'s_****

* * *

One day while Atticus was (being the naughty boy he is) reading porn-like fanfics, he stumbled upon a D.N.Angel fic. **

"**Hmm? Lets see what kinda porn this one is!"**

**So after carefully-scratch that. After reading it his pants started pitching a tent, so to speak. After 3 minutes in the bathroom to fix the problem, he reread the story several time just make sure he got the message. **

**After reading the very interesting story, he decided he make a new fanfic. So he got online, signed into Fanfiction under his user name: I Am Atticus Rhodes and I beep Chazz Princeton. Yes it WAS and unusually long username but no one would ever suspect it to REALLY be him.**

**So there he was. Writing to his little heart's content. Writing a funny, parody fanfic about Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba making hot, steamy, kinky, mad, lusty, rabid monkey (or squirrel that part he was still trying to decide which animal to base them on) sex. But! Just as they were about to, Atticus mad Seto say 'I'm using a condom.' and made the two rivals get into an argument about the results of not using one, and getting AIDs, and all that stuff.**

**After completing his 6 page long story on Microsoft word, in 10 minutes flat, he posted it and took a rest and went back to reading fanfictions. There was a knock on his door after about a good 25 fanfictions, which he had read in about...7 minutes. When he opened the door it was his lover and fuckie, Chazz Princeton! **

"**Chazz! Come in! How's life in the Slifer dorm?"**

"**Have you been reading Fanfics again?" **

"**Why would you, yes, ask me something like that?"**

"**Have you been reading Porn fanfics?"**

"**I would, yes, never do that! How could you accuse me of doing something like that?!"**

**Chazz knew his lover wouldn't, COULDN'T lie to him. He knew Atticus had this weird obsession with fanfics. And mostly The top Three duelists' shipping, being Yugi (Yami) Mouto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. That being said, Chazz knew Atticus' two Favorite shippings: Prideshipping, (Yugi/Yami X Seto) and Puppyshipping (Joey X Seto). Chazz knew this VERY well due to the fact that his lover always commented or talked about it many a time. Once Atticus got so hyper that he even gave Chazz a class on Yaoi and Shippings!**

**Chazz began to lecture Atticus about how porn is good every now and then but too much could do brain damage, (why Chazz was sounding like a professor I do not know, especially due to the fact that Chazz DID watch porn. ALOT might I add.) and how reading fanfiction does the same thing. Somewhere between 'porn' and 'fanfiction' Atticus decided that he wanted Chazz. **

**So as Chazz was talking (and talking, and talking, and talking, and talking...) Atticus sat Chazz on his bed and locked the doors, windows, their PDAs. And even put his laptop (the one he'd been using for porn/fanfics.) on standby. Atticus knew since it had been about 10 minutes since Chazz started lecturing him, and he would be almost done. Deciding to follow his fic, he jumped (and slipped) over to Zane's window which was right next door since they were next-door neighbors, and borrowed a heap of condoms.**

**Amongst return, Atticus found that Chazz was just about done lecturing no one. So he got naked, closed the curtains, and slipped on a condom and stood in front of Chazz, waiting for him to finish so they can have the pleasure of hot-steamy-crazy-_safe_-gay monkey sex.**

"**So in conclusion, 1) Kaiba and Yugi OR Joey will NEVER get together, and 2) Porn-like Fanfics are bad for your brain."**

**Just as Chazz opened his eyes...he was glomped, stripped and began having hot-steamy-crazy-_safe_-gay monkey sex with Atticus. ****

* * *

SL: It. Is. FINISHED!!! I finished this while I was LOOPY. For anyone that doesn't know, loopy is like crazy or drunk. Ya know when a Doctor give you medication and he says you might feel sleepy or your body might ache, well that's how I feel, cus I woke up with ahead ache so I had to take a loopy pill. If anyone wants a lemon in it tell me so i can put it in and repost it, k? **

**REMEBER: **

**1) Read & Review please. ****2) Use a condom! (Or in the words of George Lopez "Condors") ****3) Make the bishies use condors or else they'll die of EGGS/AIDS!! ****4) Hot-steamy-crazy-_safe_-gay monkey sex fics CAN be funny if you want them to be so. **


End file.
